Dejame apagar este fuego
by brico4899
Summary: Han pasado mas de tres años desde que Cameron vio a Chase por ultima vez, cuando empieza a trabajar en el hospital Lakeshore conoce a un bombero que podría cambiar su mundo para siempre


**Notas del autor: Este verano empecé a ver la serie Chicago Fire y un día mientras estaba viendo un capitulo, de repente caí en que después de dejar el Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital Cameron se mudo a Chicago y entonces se me ocurrió hacer este fic, para los que hayáis visto la serie Chicago Fire este fic empezara mas o menos entre el primer y el segundo capitulo de la segunda temporada, se que aquí habrá algunos errores y cosas que no encajan pero a fin de cuentas esto es ficción así que no seáis muy exigentes.**

"Doctora Cameron la ambulancia 61 informa que en un minuto estará aquí con un paciente en estado critico"

_Doctora Cameron_

Se le hacia raro que sus compañeros de trabajo la llamasen así. Demasiado frío. Demasiado distante. Había estado trabajando durante casi seis años en el Northwestern Memorial y se había acostumbrado a que simplemente la llamasen Cameron o incluso Allison, excepto cuando estaban delante de un paciente, pero eso había sido antes de que la despidiesen.

_No pienses en eso, tienes trabajo que hacer _Se dijo Cameron a si misma mientras iba hacia la puerta a esperar la ambulancia.

Por suerte cinco días después de su despido logro encontrar trabajo en el Lakeshore Hospital como jefa de Urgencias. Al principio le sorprendió que le diesen un cargo de tanto confianza teniendo en cuenta los motivos por los que la echaron de su antiguo trabajo pero el director del Lakeshore le dijo que tras evaluar el caso con la junta directiva habían decidido que tener a una médico como ella en un puesto mas bajo seria un desperdicio de talento y que además las circunstancias que la llevaron a ser despedida en su antiguo hospital difícilmente se repetirían aquí. De eso hacia ya dos semanas pero Cameron seguía sin encontrar-se como en su nuevo empleo. Había conocido a sus compañeros y, pese a que todos la trataban con respeto, parecía que la evitaban siempre que podían y no se molestaban en tratar con ella sobre nada que no estuviese relacionado con el trabajo, evidentemente ella sabia que esa actitud se debía a que todos eran concientes lo que habia echo en el Northwestern Memorial pero no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentar-se a ellos sobre ese tema. Al menos todavía no.

En aquel momento las puertas del hospital se abrieron y entraron dos para-médicas empujando una camilla. Cameron recordaba haberlas visto con frecuencia los últimos días, una era sin duda de procedencia latina con el pelo negro y la otra tenia el pelo rubio, sin duda las dos eran muy guapas pero en ese momento no recordaba como se llamaban, de echo ni siquiera recordaba si alguien se lo había dicho...

Entonces vio algo o mejor dicho alguien que la saco de sus pensamientos.

_No._ _No es posible _Pensó Allison mientras abría los ojos en estado de shock.

Detrás de las dos para-médicas venia un bombero con el pelo rubio y ciertamente muy guapo que se acerco a ellas y les comento algo mientras hablaban con las enfermeras, ellas asintieron y el bombero empezó a dar-se la vuelta para irse.

Entonces sus ojos se cruzaron.

"¿Chase?" Logro articular finalmente Cameron, pero su voz era tan débil que apenas le salio un susurro.

Durante un tiempo que a Cameron se le hizo eterno se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada. Era el, tenia que ser el, jamas olvidaría esos ojos, sin embargo el no dio ninguna muestra de haberla reconocido.

Justo cuando iba a acercar-se para hablar con el, llegaron dos enfermeras a su lado empujando la misma camilla que acababan de traer.

"Hombre, treinta años, herida de arma blanca en el pecho y traumatismo en la parte posterior de la cabeza, ha perdido mucha sangre" Recito una de las enfermeras mientras llevaban al paciente a una de las camas.

Luchando por salir de su aturdimiento Cameron fue hacia el paciente y comprobó sus constantes.

"Es muy posible que haya sufrido una conmoción cerebral debido al trauma. Parece que con el apuñalamiento a sufrido daños internos, preparar un quirófano, este hombre necesita cirugía de inmediato " Dijo después de hacer un examen rápido del paciente.

Entonces se dio la vuelta para ir a hablar con ese bombero pero descubrió que ya se había ido.

* * *

><p>Cameron se echo agua fría en la cara esperando que eso la espabilase un poco. Había estado todo el día muy distraída desde que había visto a ese hombre que se parecía tanto a Chase y en un trabajo como el suyo estar distraída podía tener consecuencias muy graves.<p>

_Es imposible que sea el. Chase es médico no bombero _Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_"¿Y tu que sabes? No le has visto en mas de tres años. Nadie le ha visto en mas de tres años" _Le susurro una voz dentro suyo que parecía estar burlándose de ella.

_Tres años atrás_

_"Cameron tienes una llamada. Es de un tal Eric Foreman de Nueva Jerssey, dice que es muy importante" Le dijo una de las enfermeras cuando entro en la sala._

_"Gracias Sam" Dijo Cameron mientras cogía el auricular. Eso era un poco raro, Foreman la llamaba de vez en cuando para hablar pero nunca en el trabajo._

_" Hola Eric ¿como estas? ¿Pasa algo? No hemos hablado desde el funeral de House" A pesar de que ya había pasado un mes desde la muerte de su antiguo mentor todavía se le hacia difícil hablar de ello._

_" ¿Has hablado con Chase últimamente o sabes donde esta?" Le dijo Foreman desde la otra linea sin responder ninguna de sus preguntas._

_" No... ¿Por que? ¿Que ocurre?" Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa ¿le había pasado algo a Chase?  
><em>

_" Ha dimitido y se ha ido de Nueva Jerssey" Fue la respuesta de Foreman._

_De estar teniendo esta conversación cara a cara en lugar de por teléfono Foreman habría podido observar como los ojos y la boca de Cameron se abrían con incredulidad._

_" ¿Que quieres decir con que ha dimitido y se ha ido? Solo llevaba dos semanas en el puesto, el jamas abandonaría el trabajo así como así" Dijo sin dar crédito a lo que oía._

_Pudo oír como Foreman lanzaba un suspiro cansado " Hace tres días vino a mi despacho con una carta de renuncia. No me dio ninguna explicación, simplemente que necesitaba cambiar de aires y que nada de lo que yo le dijera podría hacer que se quedara. Se fue antes de darme la oportunidad de responder, pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo o algo por el estilo pero a la mañana siguiente no se presento, envie a Adams y a Park a su casa pero vieron que se estaba vacía, no quedaba nada._

_"¿Me estas diciendo que no tienes ni idea de donde esta o si esta bien?" Cada vez le gustaba menos por donde iba la conversación._

_" Por eso mismo te estoy llamando, esperaba que hubiese hablado contigo sobre el tema o que tal vez os hubieseis reconciliado y ahora estuviese viviendo contigo en Chicago"_

_"Por que has pensado eso" Dijo Cameron con un tono tan frio como le fue posible pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse al pensar en la posibilidad de estar con Chase de nuevo._

_"El jamas ha dejado de pensar en ti desde que te fuiste Alisson" Dijo simplemente Foreman. _

_"¿Entonces no te dijo nada? ¿Ni siquiera si había encontrado un nuevo trabajo?" Pregunto Cameron en un intento por cambiar el curso de la conversación, aunque las palabras de Foreman la habían dejado de piedra._

_ "No y tampoco he recibido ninguna llamada de ningún hospital pidiendo opiniones sobre el, es como si hubiese desparecido del planeta"_

_"¿Has hablado con la policía?" Pregunto Cameron empezando a preocupar-se de verdad._

_"Adams y Park fueron ayer pero como el mismo presento su carta de renuncia y aviso de que se iba no van a hacer nada... mira Alisson lo siento, no quería preocuparte pero ya no sabia que mas hacer, es mi amigo y me preocupo por el"_

_"No, esta bien, lo entiendo y me alegro de que me hayas llamado, si me llama o algo te avisare" _

_"Yo también, mira tengo trabajo que hacer así que ya hablaremos en otro momento y no te preocupes, seguro que esta bien, ya le conoces tal vez se ha ido un par de semanas a hacer surf y se ha olvidado de avisar" Intento bromear Foreman pero Cameron pudo notar la preocupación en su voz._

_" Si claro, llámame si sabes algo" Y tras decir eso colgó._

Pero Chase nunca les llamo ni ella ni a Foreman, con el paso de los meses Foreman había decidido que Chase simplemente necesitaba empezar de cero y eso implicaba borrar cualquier contacto con su antigua vida pero Cameron no había dejado de preocupar-se por el y de echo seguía haciéndolo.

¿Podía ser ese el problema? ¿Estaba tan preocupada por Chase que su cerebro le habia jugado una mala pasada? ¿Acaso estaba empezando a perder la cabeza?

Todavía con la cabeza llena de dudas Cameron salio del baño para volver a Urgencias. Entonces vio a las mismas para-médicas que habían traído a ese hombre en la ambulancia unas horas antes, inmediatamente busco por la sala si había algún bombero pero esta vez habían venido solas. Daba igual, era evidente que le conocían así que con ellas ya les bastaba.

"Hola" Las saludo intentando sonar casual.

"Hola" Le respondió la rubia mientras levantaba la vista del informe que estaba rellenando.

" Creo que todavía no nos han presentado, me llama Allison Cameron y empecé a trabajar aquí hace dos semanas"

"¡Oh! Un placer" Le respondió la misma " Yo me llamo Leslie Shay y esta es mi compañera Gabriela Dowson" Dijo señalando a la mujer latina que estaba a su lado.

"Encantada de conocerte" Le dijo Dawson con una sonrisa.

"Creo que nos han hablado de ti, eres la nueva jefa de Urgencias ¿verdad?" Comento Shay mientras la estudiaba con atención.

_¡Genial! Probablemente saben lo de mi despido _Pensó Cameron con resignación "Si, así es. Por cierto antes no he podido evitar fijarme que ha entrado un bombero con vosotras cuando habéis traído a ese hombre. ¿Eso es habitual por aquí? Porque en el hospital que estaba antes nunca me había pasado"

Cameron se maldijo a si misma por por usar una excusa tan pobre para sacar el tema y por las cara que ponían Shay y Dowson estaba claro que no entendían a que venia la pregunta.

"Emm... si bueno, de vez en cuando alguno de los chicos nos acompaña hasta aquí si necesitamos una ayuda extra. En este caso como el paciente estaba en un estado muy grave y Shay tenia que conducir, el teniente Casey se ofreció a ayudarnos" Respondió Dawson sin estar muy convencida.

"¿El teniente Casey?" Pregunto Cameron mientras notaba como se le aceleraba el pulso.

" Si, es el bombero que has visto antes, su nombre es Matthew Casey y es uno de los dos tenientes de nuestra estación" Respondió Shay quien, obviamente, empezaba a sentir-se incomoda con el interrogatorio.

" A claro. Y a todo esto ¿en que estación trabajáis? Creo que nadie me lo ha comentado" _ Disimula un poco Allison que están empezando a sospechar_ Se reprendió a si misma.

" En la 51" Respondió Dawson, quien tampoco se sentía del todo cómoda con todo esto.

Viendo que si seguía así no podría sacar nada mas de ellas Cameron decidió poner fin a la conversación "Bueno a sido un placer conoceros pero tengo mucho trabajo por aquí y no puedo quedarme todo el día hablando" Y tras decir eso salio corriendo sin darles tiempo a responder.

Shay y Dawson observaron como Cameron se alejaba.

"Ok. Eso a sido un poco raro" Comento Shay

"Si... ¿te has fijado en que parecía estar muy interesada en Casey?" Contesto Dawson claramente preocupada por su amigo

"¿Te preocupa que te haga la competencia?" Dijo Shay con una mirada divertida

"No digas tonterías. Matt aun no ha superado lo de Hayley y lo ultimo que necesita es que una médico obsesiva empiece a acosarlo"

Ambas se quedaron un rato en silencio al recordad a Halley, la novia de Casey, que había muerto en un incendio unas semanas atras.

"De todas formas me parece bien que empieces a marcar tu territorio, te lo he dicho muchas veces, Casey es un hombre guapísimo y cualquier mujer querría estar con el, si no te das prisa alguien te lo va a quitar" Dijo Shay mientras volvían a la ambulancia.

Dawson se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y miro a Shay con suspicacia "¿Estas segura de que eres lesbiana?"

"Pues claro cariño" Respondió Shay mientras arrancaba el motor y se dirigía de nuevo a la 51 "De echo si no fuera porque tengo un gran auto-control ya habría intentado llevarte a la cama en mas de una ocasión"

* * *

><p>Cameron había decidido que ya estaba harta de este asunto. Había pasado una semana desde que vio a ese bombero y durante todo este tiempo el nombre de Matthew Casey no había salido de su cabeza en ningún momento. Necesitaba volver a verle, necesitaba estar segura de que no era Chase, por muy ridículo que eso pareciese.<p>

Esa mañana llamo al hospital para decirles que había cogido la gripe y apenas podía moverse de la cama. Después de eso fue hacia su coche y suspiro, llevaba tan poco tiempo trabajando en el Lakeshore que aun no había acumulado ningún día de baja por enfermedad con lo cual tendría que hacer horas extras para recuperar el día perdido pero eso ahora mismo no le importaba desamado.

Sin pensárselo dos veces encendió el motor y fue hacia la estación de bomberos 51.

**Y así acaba el primer capitulo. Quiero aclarar que a mi normalmente no me importa si la gente me va dejando comentarios o no pero en este caso tengo muchas dudas sobre esta historia (todabia no tengo claro en que estaba pensando cuando la empecé) asi que os pido por favor que me digáis si quereis que la continué o mejor me paro aqui antes de hacer mas el ridículo. También quiero que sepais que, en caso de continuar, en el proximo capitulo ya aparecera Casey/Chase asi que decirme como preferis que lo llame.**


End file.
